


Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc - Arrested Roleplay!

by Person_Who_Exists



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Kissing, Leg Irons, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Exonerated for the Argus airship heist, Saphron joins up with her former warden in order to arrange a prisoner transfer to reunite with Terra. Once reunited, the married couple celebrate their reunion with police uniforms, handcuffs, and rope. A sizable chunk of rope.Can be read on its own, but also as an alternate HAPPY ending to my 'Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc - Arrested!' story for those who wish it.
Relationships: Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc - Arrested Roleplay!

Saphron Cotta-Arc, Convict 9887 of Mistral Maximum Detention Center, was marched into the warden’s office by a pair of guards gripping her shoulders, her slender wrists handcuffed behind her back. The blonde Vale MILF was shoved into a seat in front of the official’s desk, her bombshell rack jiggling within her skintight orange prison jumpsuit.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” the warden greeted will an oily smile, facing away from his company. “Leave us now. This is a sensitive matter.”

The guards nodded and filed out of the office, leaving Saphron to glare at her jailer’s back.

After she and her beloved wife Terra had helped her brother and his friends steal an Atlas airship from the Argus military garrison, they’d both been arrested when that heist had apparently resulted in the deaths of the technical engineers at the CCT relay station. Their baby son Adrian had been sent to his grandparents in Vale and the two mothers had been convicted as accessories to murder, separated in different prisons on opposite ends of the continent.

Saphron had no idea what her darling spouse was being forced to endure at Argus Women’s Correctional, but her own warden had recruited her into his combination harem and prostitution ring ‘The Warden’s Women’, under threat of her life behind bars being made quite _unpleasant_. On the plus side, the sex was great, and the golden-haired dame had quickly risen to the top of the clients’ request list, resulting in her being treated like a queen while she served out her sentence.

Of course, other times it resulted in her being summoned to the office like a pet. So, trade-offs.

“What do you want, warden?” Saphron demanded. “Last I checked, all your clients have been satisfied this week.”

“Oh, they have, Mrs. Cotta-Arc,” the salt and pepper haired man turning towards her with a smirk as slick as an eel. “I actually have good news. You’ve been exonerated.”

“What?!” Saphron gasped, unable to believe that such a miracle could have possibly occurred after everything she and her love had been put through. “If this is some trick—”

“It’s not. I assure you,” the warden insisted, sliding an official-looking court order across the desk. “The paperwork is still being processed, but Commander Cordovin is ensuring it goes through as fast as possible. By the end of the week, you’ll be a free woman again.”

Saphron leaned forward and scanned the document, her heart rising with every word she read. She had been an expert forger herself in her rebellious teenage years, even busted out her skills to provide Jaune with transcripts to get into Beacon, so she knew how to recognize the slight differences between the real deal and even the most intricate fake. And the paper on the desk was real.

“How?”

“Your brother and his friends,” the warden revealed. “They reached Atlas alive, had a messenger sent back to assure to tell you they were safe. When said messenger found out you and your wife had been convicted, they were finally able to reveal that their little band was _not_ responsible for the murders of those CCT technicians. Apparently, it was Adam Taurus of all people, if you can believe it.”

“I’m free,” Saphron whispered, euphoria on her lips as she started to laugh. “I’m free! Terra’s free! We’ll be able to see Adrian!”

The warden flinched, as if actually regretting what he was about to say. “That… isn’t entirely true.”

Saphron’s eyes widened. “Wha…what? But this paper? We’re exonerated! You can’t stop it!”

“And I’m not trying to,” the warden assured, defensively holding up his hands. “You are both being exonerated of any charges involving the heist. _You_ will be released within the week. However, I have recently learned that your wife attempted to escape Argus Women’s Correctional. That’s why she didn’t make her parole. As you know, attempting to escape prison is a crime in and of itself, one that she will still be sentenced for even if her original charges are dropped.”

Saphron growled, her handcuffed palms closing into fists. “If you’re behind this—”

“I’m not! I am god in this prison, Mrs. Cotta-Arc, but as you well know from your extensive client list, I rely on the patronage of others to be protected from the outside world. Which is part of why I have an offer for you. One that could benefit us both.”

The blonde mother gritted her teeth but, as despicable as he was, her jailer was always honest in his deals. She had no doubt someone had framed Terra for her ‘escape attempt’, but he was hardly the only corrupt element in Mistral law enforcement. If he had a proposal that really could help her imprisoned wife, well…

“Go on,” she reluctantly said.

The warden grinned. “As you may have noticed during your time here, you are quite popular among our clientele. Part of this is because you are a gorgeous Vale bombshell, but your skill and technique in your services also play a significant role. Thus, once you are free, I wish to hire you onto the prison staff. Officially as an assistant warden, but unofficially as a trainer for the Warden’s Women.”

“I’m missing the part where this benefits both of us.”

“Because, in addition to a generous traditional salary, I can use my connections to manipulate a prisoner transfer here. Perhaps from Argus Women’s Correctional?”

Saphron’s breath hitched in her throat. “You mean—”

“She’ll be your private Warden’s Woman, treated with all the perks within the prison with responsibility only to you,” the warden smiled, knowing that he had her. The older man circled around to her back and unlocked her handcuffs, returning to her front and extending his hand. “So, Mrs. Cotta-Arc, do we have an accord?”

Did they? Her freedom? Protection, relative comfort and time with her wife? Seeing her son again and being able to bring him to visit his other mother?

It wasn’t even a choice.

She reached and shook the hand.

* * *

“Alright boys, get these criminal sluts back to their cells!”

Saphron grinned at her own order, taking no small amount of pleasure from the guards who’d once corralled her like livestock now following her command without question, wrenching the handcuffed Warden’s Women, actual criminals, to their feet and returning them to their cells after a hard afternoon of training. Her new position really was a step up from her former fate.

Gone was her prison jumpsuit, replaced by a navy-blue policewoman’s uniform, customized with thigh-high high heel boots made of smooth and slick black leather. The Arc daughter tighten the official cap over her shining golden mane, better tended to than it had been able to be in the prison showers. And with the warden’s _extremely_ generous salary, she was making more than enough to take excellent care of herself and Adrian despite the move from Argus to Mistral’s capital. She’d even been able to bring her baby boy to visit a very special inmate quite a few times, to the delight of all involved.

Of course, today, her son was at home with a trusted sitter. He’d probably play around with the coil of rope in the corner… and Saphron planned to use that in her own playtime.

The barred door of the group training cell was swung open and the assistant warden greeted the new arrivals with a gleaming white smile. Though, it was less meant for the uniformed guards and more for the woman they flanked, the _very_ special inmate.

The warden had kept his word about arranging the prisoner transfer and for the first time in months, Saphron had been able to see her wife.

Terra was even more beautiful than she remembered, her tanned skin perfectly complimenting her dark chestnut hair and heightened by the contrast with her orange inmate uniform. When she’d first arrived, her head had always been hung low, still reeling from the abuse of the corrupt guards who’d framed her for trying to escape Argus Women’s Correctional. But now, after a few weeks to recover in safety and comfort with her wife and son, her old fiery confidence had returned, her chin raised like a queen of old, her stunningly sexy red-rimmed glasses serving as her crown.

Saphron could already feel her core growing warm. While things had gone horribly wrong after the airship heist, since their recovery, she could once again fully appreciate how lucky she was that such a smoking Mistral fox had agreed to be her wife.

One of the guards unlocked Terra’s handcuffs from behind her back and then tossed the bindings to Saphron, who stowed them away in her belt and waved the men off. They obeyed her command without question and closed the cell door behind them, leaving her and her wife to their devices.

As soon as the two women were alone, they rushed forward and embraced, their lips slamming into each other in a passionate kiss. They remained so interlocked for a full minute before they finally had to pull apart for air.

“Are you alright?” Saphron asked, just as she did every time they saw each other to make sure that the warden was keeping his word. “Are they treating you well?”

“Like a queen,” Terra assured her, an honest smile on her face. “Though, even with all the gourmet food, I’m not sure anything can beat that casserole you sent along.”

“Oscar left behind the recipe. Glad I can make it just as well,” Saphron replied, a mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes. “So, the usual scenario?”

Terra’s smile widened into an eager, lustful grin. “Oh, _yes_.”

“Are you sure? I mean, considering what we’ve both been through, I wouldn’t hold it against you if we did another.”

The former CCT technician shook her head. “I know seemed kind of messed up, but it helps me deal with it. Knowing that it’s you doing it now… even when it was horrifying, there was so much pleasure. Now that it’s you doing it, it’s downright euphoric.”

Saphron chuckled. “Alright. But if it’s ever too much—”

“We have a safe word for a reason, Saph,” Terra reminded her. “Now, are we going to start this or not, _officer_?”

The blonde grinned. She pulled away from her wife and planted her hands on her shapely hips, her demeanor shifting into what one would expect from an assistant warden talking to a prisoner. She’d made sure everything was safe. Now it was time for the fun.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Inmate 9834,” the Vale woman growled. “The guards found contraband in your cell.”

“That’s not mine, officer!” Terra frantically protested. “I don’t know how those drugs got there!”

“Normally, I’d be inclined to believe such a model prisoner, Mrs. Cotta-Arc,” Saphron replied. “But no one hates you enough to use that many kilos to frame you when they could make a fortune selling them. You were sent here because drugs were found in your locker at the CCT relay station.”

“Those weren’t mine either! Please, ma’am—”

“Against the wall, you criminal slut! Unless you’d like to spend the next month in the punishment chamber.”

The Cotta-Arcs had always loved roleplay. Before Adrian had been born, they’d spent every night as huntresses seeking comfort in each other after being traumatized by Grimm, a dominatrix teacher and her delinquent student, or the noble cop who’d captured the femme fatale terrorist (Jaune wasn’t the only one who loved Spruce Willis movies). And, while the circumstances surrounding it were obviously awful, Terra’s incarceration had provided them with easy access to a prison cell where they wouldn’t accidentally wake up their baby boy with their fun.

Terra recoiled from her character’s threat, turning to flee even if the doors were locked, but Saphron’s pitiless police officer/warden character (it was their roleplay, they could do what they wanted!) was an experienced fighter. She shot forward and grabbed both of the convict’s hands, wresting her arms behind her back and whirling her into the wall. The blonde whipped her handcuffs from her belt and locked them around her wife’s wrists with a ratcheting _click_.

“Terra Cotta-Arc, you are a convicted criminal,” Saphron reminded her, shoving the alluring Mistral inmate’s sizable rack into the cold stone. “That is not going to change just because of your little panic attack. Misbehave again, and I’ll have you sucking the cocks of every guard in here. Am I understood?”

“Ye… yes, warden,” Terra replied, throwing an obviously fake stutter in for dramatic effect. “I’m yours.”

“Damn right you are,” Saphron smirked, spanking her glasses-wearing spouse on her pert bubbly butt.

Her high heeled boots clacked against the foot as she stepped back, kneeling down and pulled a set of leg irons from her belt. She slipped the shackles around her criminal wife’s ankles, the heavy cuffs pressing tightly into the tanned woman’s orange jumpsuit.

On her way back up, she grabbed her coil of rope from the floor, snapping it taut with a sensual _crack_.

“Oh, warden,” Terra moaned, her handcuffs jingling as her body shivered in anticipation. “Whatever are you going to do that?”

“What can I say, you convicted whore,” Saphron mewled, nuzzling against the crook of her wife’s tanned neck. “I just _love_ tying you up.”

The blonde tossed the middle of the rope into Terra’s neck and pulled both ends towards her, looping each around one of the convict’s arms, pressing into her flesh like vines. She folded her elbows upward and crossed her handcuffed wrists over each other in an ‘x’, tying a coil of rope around them to secure the hand’s position. Afterward, the warden yanked the remaining line up through the loop at the back of the inmate’s neck, and tightened it into an immovable knot, wrenching her wrist’s up a few centimeters and pressing the bindings even harder into her lover’s flesh.

Terra gasped. “Officer… _oh_ , _officer_ …”

Saphron smirked, using one hand to grip the criminal whore’s handcuffed wrists and the other to snake down an undo the special latch over her wife’s privates in her prison jumpsuit. Fortunately, enough Warden’s Women clients had liked fucking the convicts in their uniforms that the warden had ordered custom editions of the orange suits for them.

The blonde policewoman flipped up her dark skirt to reveal a massive black strap-on attached to her waistband. She edged forward and pressed the dildo’s bulbous rubber tip against her wife’s glistening quim.

“Now then, Mrs. Cotta-Arc,” Saphron whispered, her hot breath dancing across her captive’s mocha skin. “Time to pay for your crimes.”

She grabbed the other woman’s roped up arms like reins and yanked her back just as she thrust her artificial cock into her soaking wet cunt.

Terra’s brown eyes shot wide open, a blissful squeal exploding from her gasping lips. The bound CCT technician was pounded into the wall, her bountiful buoyant bust bouncing against the cold stone. The rubber dick sliced into her eager pussy, her folds gushing with slick juices that squished out of the convict’s cunt lips as pleasure surged through her body.

Saphron cackled as her pelvis smashed against the criminal slut’s gorgeous ass, her shapely butt cheeks jiggling with every crack. She wrenched her captive off the wall and marched her over to one of the cell’s cots, her legs irons jingling between her feet as the warden’s high heels clicked over the floor.

The blonde policewomen bent the tanned-skinned fox over the bed, ramming her doggystyle into the sheets.

“ _Oh!... Ah!...OH!!!_ ” Terra howled, her red-rimmed glasses hanging askew off her face. “ _Yes, oh, yes!_ Fuck me, officer! Fuck me like the naughty criminal whore I am! Make me pay for my crimes!”

“Don’t you worry, you convicted slut!” Saphron leered, reaching around the bound inmate and palming her breasts, her fingers squeezing hard on the CCT technician’s soft rack. “You’ve got a _long_ sentence to serve.”

The blonde warden hilted her strap-on into Terra, the arrested MILF letting out one final squeal of rapturous ecstasy. Her pussy walls clenched tight around the black rubber, a tide of pale, sticky cum flooding over the dildo, the sheer pressure actually forcing the artificial cock out of her quim with wet squelching _pop_.

Saphron pulled away with a pleased smirk. “You’re still amazing, Terr.”

Terra chuckled, a mischievous grin overcoming her euphoric, sweaty expression. “Saph, I love you, but you suck at keeping in character.”

The blonde bombshell snorted and laid back on the cot, pushing her soaked strap-on aside to expose her own excited pussy, liquid leaking out onto the sheets. “As you wish… you guilty little Mistral slut.”

“Ah, that’s more like it.”

Saphron reached over and threaded her fingers through her wife’s matted chestnut hair. She yanked back on Terra’s mane and pulled her bound and cuffed body over to her, ramming the criminal bombshell’s gorgeous face into her glistening cunt.

The Arc warden gasped as her spouse’s velvety tongue seeped through her pussy, her sexy glasses ramming into her stomach. To think she’d gone months without this heavenly touch. Never again. If the warden tried to break their deal, she’d kill him and take over his entire operation herself.

In fact…

Oh gods, this felt so good! Okay, plot about becoming a criminal kingpin (queenpin?) later, enjoy mind-blowing oral sex from wife now.

Because if there was no way for them both to be completely exonerated, this was pretty great too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from StreetDevilRider. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Salem


End file.
